Drinking with the Captain
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: Lenna (OC) is a cadet for the Survey Corps and is finally enjoying a night free from stress. Until one of the other cadets, Ethan, challenges her to a drinking game. However things take a surprising turn when Captain Levi walks through the door. (This takes place before Eren joined the Survey Corps)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lenna is a cadet for the Survey Corps and is finally enjoying a night free from stress. Until one of the other cadets, Ethan, challenges her to a drinking game. However things take a surprising turn when Captain Levi walks through the door.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Attack on titan or any of the characters, except for Lenna, Ethan and Tobais.

 **A/N:** This takes place a while before Eren and the rest joined the Survey Corps.

* * *

 **Drinking with the captain**

* * *

Lenna let out a loud sigh as she dropped onto the bench. Finally some peace and quiet, or at least as quiet and peaceful as it could get in the cafeteria. Her friends had dragged her out here so she could socialise, but honestly she would much rather relax with a good book. The one night that they had free and she had to spend it around drunken cadets. Lenna threw her legs over the bench and grabbed a book, she would just read tonight.

Her roommates forced her to come out to the cafeteria but that didn't mean that she had to participate with the drinking games. They had bought a shit tone of alcohol and they were planning to get completely wasted. Honestly, she didn't know why people loved doing that kind of thing.

She had just finished a chapter when Ethan slammed his hands on the table. Ethan was one of the best cadets and definitely the most popular. He wasn't exactly an asshole, but he could be very frustrating at times. "What do you want?" "Aren't you going to join the fun Lenna?" "I am having the time of my life right here." "Come on! You have to be kidding me! We finally are able to relax and have a little party and you are going to read a book! A book!"

"Dude, just leave me be, would you." He grinned. "I bet you are just afraid that you can't hold your liquor!" "Not true." "Hey guys! Lenna can't drink." "Shut it a-hole! Not because I don't drink that I can't drink!" A small crowd had gathered around them now. "If you can drink then drink!" "Nah, really don't want to."

"I challenge you!" "What?" "I bet I can drink a lot more then you can." "No thanks!" "Come on!" people started to cry out. "Come on!" "Lenna! Lenna! LENNA!" they started to cry out louder and louder till everyone was chanting it! Her face became red as she realised she could probably not really get out of this. "Fine! Fine! You are on!" the already tipsy crowed started to cheer as she walked towards the main table. The cheering was getting louder and louder when suddenly the door slammed open.

Rain fell through the door opening and the wind blew through the opening. Everyone turned around to see Captain Levi standing there. The cadets tried to salute him, jumping up from their seats, a couple of them fell over. "What on earth is going on here?" he looked around as people shuffled in front of the bottles. "Nothing Captain." Tobias face was bright red. "Don't fucking lie to me. I heard the screams." He glared around the room. "So tell me, what the hell are you doing?"

Levi spotted Lenna standing in the middle of the group, her book still in her hand. The fact that she was in the middle of the crowd surprised him, she was a good student with a great attitude. So why on earth was she in the middle of this? "Care to explain what is going on brat?" she saluted again. "We were having some fun captain." "You were drinking?" "Yes." Levi surprised a smile when she told the truth, at least they had one good cadet.

"So what was all the recuse about?" "I was going to have a drinking completion with Ethan, captain." The rest of the room groaned when she told the truth, but they all knew that Levi would have found to make her tell the truth. "Why?" "Because they think that I cannot drink."

He raised his eyes slightly in surprise but he just tsked. "You sssshould join us caaaptiaan." The cadet was completely wasted as he slurred his words. "What did you just say?" "I bet you can't hold your liquor." "What the fuck did you just say you piece of shit?" "I bet that even Lenna can drink more then you!" a loud crack filled the room as he slammed his fist into his face.

The kid flew backwards onto the ground. "Shut up all of you. Or everyone has too run 200 laps." He started to walk away when the fallen boy started again. "I told you! I told you that he couldn't drink! He is probably too small! I bet he drink an entire beer before he loses his shit."

Levi's eyes went dark, he grabbed the kid by his uniform and slammed him against the wall. "You think I can't drink? Fine I'll show you." Levi walked towards the table and sat down. "Are we going to do this or not?" Lenna seemed a bit confused but sat down across from him, Ethan sitting at the head. Everyone was silent as they gathered around the group.

"Let us make this more interesting." Ethan and Lenna looked at each other nervously. "Sure." "If I win, both of you will be my personal servants for a week and run a 100 laps naked." "What!" a couple of kids spit out their drinks. Levi smiled slightly. "If you think that you can win. You have nothing to be afraid of." Lenna smiled and nodded, she'd show them. "Fine. But if I win you are not allowed to punish me for at least a week and I get call you every name I want." She said to Levi, before turning to Ethan. "And you have to do everything I ask for a day." The boy twitched slightly in his chair. "You want to back out, brat?"

The boy shuck his head and sat up straighter. "If I win, you have to make out with me." Lenna chuckled. "Really Ethan." He chuckled. "And you have to run 500 laps." "Deal!" "Deal!" "Deal." "So how do want to do this then?" "Shots!" someone yelled from the crowd. The rest agreed with a loud roar. 6 glasses were brought to the table and Jamie filled their cups. "When you finished you shot and you want another one you need to flip the glass and I'll fill it. The one who drinks the most wins."

They all grabbed the glasses. Lenna lifted her glass. "Cheers." The other raised their glasses and brought it to their lips. "GO!" Within a second the glasses were empty and slammed upside down on the table. The liquor was strong and it burned her throat, but that was definitely not going to slow her down. Levi and Lenna made eye contact as they drank there second shot. She noticed a glint in Levi's eyes. It looked like a mix of amusement and mischievousness, she grinned in return.

She poured the third shot down her throat, the sour taste ran over her tongue. She really wished that they could have chosen a better tasting drink. After about 5 shots Ethan started to get slower. His face had gone slightly red and he seemed slightly sick. She glanced at Levi, the normally stuck up captain seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal.

As they got to the 7th shot the crowed started to get wilder, Ethan let out a cough. Levi winked at Lenna and gestured at Ethan. As she downed her 8th glass she looked at the boy sitting next to her. The boy was slowing down, his face was pale and he looked absolutely sick.

She chocked slightly on drink 10 and the entire crowd roared, Levi was still going strong, Ethan looked like he would pass out at any second and Lenna had just show her first sign of weakness. Levi grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows. He wanted her to lose, the damn pervert. When they took the 12th shot Ethan dropped his glass, then his head dropped onto the wooden table and he slipped of his chair. Everyone went wild, they dragged him from the table and cheered both of them on.

They had just finished shot 13 when the door flew open again. This time Commander Erwin walked through the door and slammed it shoot behind him. Most people didn't notice him coming in until a couple of other people nudged them. Lenna started to stand up to salute him, but Levi ignored him and continued taking a shot. If she didn't want to fall behind she had to stay seated.

"I thought Captain Levi told you to be quiet!" yelled the man. "Where is he?" the crowd parted, showing him the table where Lenna and Levi sat. "What on earth are you doing?" When the captain ignored him she decided not to let the presents of the Commander the waver her. "What are they doing?" he asked. "They are having a drinking competition." "What?" "Ethan bet bought of them that he could drink more than them."

The commander looked around. "Where is Ethan?" they pointed to a corner where the boy was puking up his stomach. "How much have they had to drink?" "16 shots now!" yelled Jamie as she poured them another one. "That is enough" he grabbed Levi by the shoulder. "Come on both of you." She smiled back at Levi as they brought their 17th shot to their lips and drank it down. As she slammed it on the table she let out a loud yell and got up. She was surprised when Levi offered his hand, but she shook it anyway.

They staggered slightly as they started to walk away. "Give them a hand." "I can walk by myself Erwin." Levi pushed him of. "So can I." The crowd let out another cheer as the both of them walked out of the room. "All of you! Shut up!" Erwin led them outside into the rain.

Lenna lost her balance a little and wrapped her arm around Levi's shoulder leaning on him. He was slightly smaller than him so he lost his balance too and both of them fell onto the wet grass. Lenna started giggling as she lay on top of Levi. "Whoops!" The captain let out a groan as his costume got wet. "Get off of me." "Make me." Levi flipped around, grabbed her and pushed her under him.

"I told you to get off brat." Lenna let out a small smile and collapsed onto him. "No!" "Tsk. I am telling you to get off, I am still your superior." "Dear god." With a sigh Erwin grabbed her and pulled her off Levi and gave Levi a hand. "Thank you commander." "I am getting you to the infirmary. It is a wonder neither of you have puked." He wrapped on arm around her waist and another one around Levi's. "Come on you two."

The continued towards a cabin a little further away, leaning with all their weight on the Commander. "You know, you two are a lot less stuck up then I thought you were. You guys are pretty chill." Levi merely let out huff. "No, really! I mean you guys are pretty badass but you guys are pretty cool too. Even if you are a little pervy."

"I am not a pervert!" "You wanted me and Ethan run around naked." she pointed out. "Levi what the fuck?" The commander seemed slight disturbed. "I thought it would funny and embarrassing. You cadets always think you know everything better, wanted to teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget." The commander opened a door and sat them down on a bed. "You two are staying here till the morning, if you need to puke, puke in the budget." He tapped Levi on the shoulder. The second the commander left the room both of them reached over and puked simultaneously into their buckets.

Once she was done she sat up again, she laughed out incredibly loud. "That was awesome!" Levi chuckled. Lenna turned onto her. "We are going to be sooo soar in the morning!" The captain groaned in agreement. She dropped down onto the hospital bed with a sigh. "Goodnight Captain." "Go to sleep brat." "Don't let the bedbugs bite!" "Shut it." She giggled and got comfortable under the covers. "Night Lenna." She smiled slightly. He used her name.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked the story. I just finished watching Attack on titans (season 2 ep 32) and I just had to write a little fic. Please give me some feedback if you would! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Lenna is a cadet for the Survey Corps and is finally enjoying a night free from stress. Until one of the other cadets, Ethan, challenges her to a drinking game. However things take a surprising turn when Captain Levi walks through the door.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Attack on titan or any of the characters, except for Lenna, Ethan and Tobais.

 **A/N:** This takes place a while before Eren and the rest joined the Survey Corps.

* * *

 **Drinking with the captain**

* * *

When she finally woke she had no idea what was going on. She didn't even know where she was. Lenna sat up and immediately grabbed her head. Dear god! Her head! She turned to see Levi asleep. His mouth was slightly ajar and a soft snoring came from the bed, his yet black hair was sticking to his forehead. The captain would be so angry tomorrow, all of his clothes were crumpled and wet.

She didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the sight as someone slammed the door open only seconds later. The sun shone right into her eyes as the commander walked into the room with a smile. Lenna saluted with squinting eyes and groaning loudly. "Wakey wakey! Time to get up." As she got up out of the bed a pillow flew across the room. It would have it him if he hadn't caught it. "Come on Levi, don't be a spoil sport."

The captain managed to get out of bed. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, make sure that you are there." Lenna offered Levi a hand, which to her surprise he took. "Come on." They walked out of the room together, and went towards their cabins. She nodded at Levi and left him to take a shower.

She stripped down and stepped into the cold stream. A low moan escaped her mouth as the ice water hit her head and the headache started to subside a bit. She washed the dirt from her body, she smelled like alcohol and wet grass. Lenna hopped out of the shower, she didn't really have a lot of time before breakfast started.

She put on a clean uniform and headed towards the cabin. Lenna smiled as she saw that Levi was there as well. "Morning captain." He inclined his head, and they both stopped in front of the door. He looked a lot cleaner then he had a couple of minutes ago, though his hair was still a bit damp. "So..." Levi raised his eyebrows. "Who won?" Levi grinned.

"I do not know about that, but I do believe that Ethan most definitely lost." "Which means." "He'll have to run 200 laps naked, do everything you say for a day, and do everything I say for a week." Lenna chuckled "Serves him right for giving me such a hangover." Levi smiled at him and grabbed the door handle. "Indeed. Maybe we should go inside, people will start to talk."

Once they pushed the doors open the people started to cheer and clap. She brought her hands to her head as the headache started up again. The people were rhythmically stomping on the table as they called their names, she looked for Ethan. He was sitting at the far end of the room he looked as bad as they did but he too was clapping along.

She went towards her friends and sat down at the table. They were all congratulated her and asking where she went after the game. Apparently a couple of them had seen her lying on top of the Captain. Before she could answer the commander stood up. "Quiet down everyone, as I understand there was a drinking game yesterday." Another round of cheers. "I said shut up! Now I understand that you liked this a lot but this shall never happen again."

The people wanted to protest but he didn't let that happen. "A lot of you were very drunk. If there had been an attack or an emergency of any sort, all of you would have died. So I repeat, you had your fun. It is enough." A disappointed groan filled the room as they started to eat their breakfast. Her friends started to interrogate her on what had happened. If she was best buds with him now. If something had happened between them. Ect, ect.

As she downed a glass of water she made a quick glance at Levi. He too looked at her, so she winked at him. A scowl formed on his face, but she noticed a soft smile playing on his lips.


End file.
